Feels Like Home
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: "If he wasn't allowed to tell her how much he loved her, well, at least, he could still physically show her and if she only allowed him to that at the moment, he wouldn't complain." Esplanie all the way, One shot, post 5X02.


**Yo guys! Here's my new Esplanie one shot. Inspired from 5x02 because I would have killed to see Lanie taking care of Javier after his fight. And also because I loved the way she looked at him at the crime scene. Awwww, these two are flawless. Anyway. **

**As always, I'm still French and still not bilingual so please keep in mind that I do my best to work on my English and to try to get better and better. Of course, reviews make me super happy : ) Thank you so much for reading! Big hug to everyone who will, and a special thank you to my lovely friend Championship Vinyl because she was the one making me wanna write a new esplanie shot. And even translate it. So here we go! **

**Last thing, it starts on the crime scene, with a line of Katherine Beckett ;)  
**

**...  
**

« ...You guys still haven't buried the hatchet?!»

Kevin Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It is what it is."

When he was talking again about the case, Lanie quickly looked at her ex boyfriend, who was already on the phone again, a few steps away. She walked towards him.

"Okay, thanks."

When Javier turned, the proximity of the ME surprised him.

"Jeez, Lanie!"

She didn't answer with words, but with a special glare of her. The one she always used when he had done something wrong.

"what?" he shrugged.

"What was that?"

"_What_ was what?"

She sighed.

"Don't be silly, Javier Esposito, it doesn't fit you."

"I am not being silly, Lanie Parish. I just don't get your question."

"What was that, with Ryan?!"

"Oh."

He cleared his throat and looked down at his phone.

" Nothing."

"Oh, stop it. We already talked about this, didn't we ?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

It was his turn to sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Look, there's nothing more to add so I'd appreciate if we stop talking 'bout _him_."

He even used a kind of aggressive tone, even with her, the only girl in the world he was still crazy about, even if she had dumped him months ago. The _only_ exception.

"Okay." Lanie said softly, bitting her bottom lips. Then she looked up at him, and didn't seem to be mad anymore. She had this spark in the eyes…and the smile she used...Oh yeah, he knew that smile by heart.

"What." He shrugged again.

"Nothing…except…"

"Except what, Lanie?!"

"Except you're kinda hot when you're angry."

His gaze went from exasperation to surprise, as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

He stepped closer.

"Well…that's not really professional of you, doctor Parish." He teased her with a playful gaze.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you think about that…"

And it was her last words before she touched him suggestively and he could not help but swallow, breathless by her contact. Then his whole body jerked when he felt the firm hand of the beautiful woman pressed against his lower back in a furtive but energetic caress.

Then she was far in no time.

She just had grabbed his butt on the crime scene, and Javier was still looking at her, mesmerized and shocked. Oh yes, he was used to it, now, but each time she was flirting with him like that, he always needed some time to regain consciousness. Lanie Parish was amazing and at that particular moment, Javier just wished they could have both left the crime scene, so he would have showed her how much she was driving him crazy. Without words, he didn't need them for that.

After a few minutes, Javier decided to take a few steps closer to the ME. Lanie was writing her report, next to the corpse she was about to drive downtown for the autopsy.

He cleared his throat and quickly looked around them, nobody was looking.

« Hey, Lain, listen… »

« Mm ? »

She looked up, curious.

« …Any plans for tonight? »

Lanie smiled for a few seconds, before answering.

"Mmm…let me think…Oh, sorry, honey. Already a hot date scheduled… »

Javier suddenly stopped smiling, and started frowning. Yeah of course, she already had declined a few times, but that day he didn't expect it.

"…what ? » he asked, almost shocked.

Her grin widened.

« A hot date…with my remote control."

Esposito raised his eyebrows and started laughing, shaking his head. Damn, she was amazing.

"'Think I can join you?"

"Unless you're scared to become my _personal_ remote control."

The glint in her eyes as she pronounced that sentence almost stopped him from breathing.

« I'm not. »

« Good." She smiled, satisfied.

« Then eight, my place ? »

« Sounds good, doc. »

She looked at him walking back to Castle and Beckett, happy to go back to work herself, knowing already her evening will be amazing.

...

..

.

**_Three days later…_**

"Son of a bitch. I look like hell."

Lanie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop complaining?!…could have been worse."

She was soaking a cotton with a special cream to heal bruises and blows, standing up in front of the mirror of her bedroom.

Javier had arrived at his ex-girlfriend's apartment almost half an hour ago. During their little dinner on the couch, he had told her about his reconciliation with Ryan, the big event of his day. Seeing his pretty damaged eye, Lanie had then offered to take a closer look, and once in her bedroom, she told him she knew a special cream which would make him feel better.

« Besides, thanks to this guy, you and Ryan are buddies again. So I think you should actually thank him." Lanie added, closing the tube of cream.

Esposito laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well, if you see it like _that_…"

He was sitting onto her bed as his shirt was slightly open and his belt buckle loosened. _Exactly as if he was home_ ... which was always his main feeling when he was at her place, actually.

"Actually...and it hurts to admit it, but...you were right…I was a total jerk with Ryan, since the beginning." He added, as he couldn't stop looking at her, even if she wasn't facing him. But to Javier, her back wasn't unpleasant to look at. The pretty ME Was simply wearing her favorite black nightgown as her long dark hair was beautifully falling over her shoulders.

Lanie smiled.

« I'm always right, Javi. Don't pretend it's a big news for you." she joked, turning back to him. She quickly stepped forward her bed, with this little cotton in her right hand, ready to heal his wounded eye. She almost shivered when she realized how domestic seeing him on her bed was. And how much she loved the view.

« I know, chica. You're always right. Then, tell me now, why does it hurt like hell, now ? I mean I couldn't feel anything before…"

Javier laid his finger on the swollen area of his wounded eye.

"Because the hematoma is being formed. And it will take several days before you feel better." She said, positioning herself in front of him, so she could heal him. As he was sitting and her was standing, she was, for once, taller than him.

Javier watched her approaching him, enjoying every second of these rares moments when she was that close to him. She placed one of her hands on his chin, lifting his head towards her, and trying to stabilize his face. Of course he let her do whatever she wanted, having a full confidence in every single of her gestures.

« Okay…don't move. » she whispered, just before placing the fresh cotton on the damaged eye of Javier.

He immediately closed his eyes, savoring every second of her soft touch and perfect gestures on his sensitive skin. God, she was good at that. And not because she was a doctor, no. She was perfect each time she was taking care of him. As if she was actually made for it.

For a few minutes, Lanie kept applying the cream, using small circular motions. Javier had opened his other eye and was now staring at her without even blinking. His beautiful ex girlfriend seemed so focused on what she was doing, making her looking even more desirable to him. He loved, actually, taking time to look at her, working in the morgue, from time to time, when of course, she wasn't kicking him out and threatening him with some dangerous autopsy tools.

« Here we are. »

She finally removed the cotton of his skin. Despite the pain, Javier was almost disappointed that it did not last any longer. Lanie swung the cotton which landed directly in the trash, and then turned back to him with a satisfied smile.

"It may still hurt a bit, but there is nothing else to do. '

"It's… _perfect_. "Javier said in a whisper, not even blinking again.

"Thank you, Lanie."

Then he quickly caught her hand in his, and mingled her fingers between his. They were still incredibly close and the very intense look of Javier focused on her made her shiver.

She was curious to know why he was looking at her like that, yet she didn't ask. Maybe because she already knew _why_.

Silently, they kept looking at each other for a few seconds, then Lanie raised one of her hands - the one that wasn't in Javier's one - and gently laid her fingers on his injured eye, trembling a little, afraid of hurting him. She caressed his sore with her fingertips, gently. Javier didn't understand at first, why she was doing that, but totally intoxicated by her touch, he let her do whatever she wanted to him.

Then without saying anything, she leaned forward and delicately kissed him on the top of his eye, just below his eyelid, then she kissed him again above it, then and on the corner of his eyes ... Well. She punctuated his black eye and all the skin around with several light kisses, the way a mother would embrace the scars of her child to make him feel better.

When her lips finally untied of his skin, Lanie opened his eyes and didn't miss the deep gaze of Javier, on her. He was just… _mesmerized_ by what she just had done.

Slowly, the Puerto Rican swallowed.

"Lanie…"

His voice even broke. Oh yes, he was eager to tell her everything he felt about her, again, and again…But Lanie shook her head, and softly put one finger on his lips.

"Shh ... Don't..." she whispered, as if she already knew what he was about to say. That he loved her, that he had her under his skin… But yeah, she already knew that. She wasn't ready yet to hear it again. Well. Not as often as he would like to tell her. And not 'til she still had her damn fear of being in a serious relationship with him.

That was the moment she chose to lean towards him and put her lips against his, leaving him no time to answer, with her action. Esposito immediately responded with all his enthusiasm, releasing the hand of the young woman, to come and pet her back through her black satin nightgown.

He dropped back on the bed, causing Lanie to fall with him, against him. Lanie faltered, stranding over the body of Javier, who had slowly raised his hands to the shoulders of the medical examiner, until his hands imprisoned her cheeks to keep her the closest as possible to him. He responded to her kiss with greed and intensified it, mixing his tongue to hers tirelessly for some long minutes.

Lanie slowly drew circles on his torso while unbuttoning his shirt while Javier ran a hand in her long hair. Then he made her waver turn on her soft bedspread, without interrupting the contact of his lips against hers.

Against his mouth, he felt the gorgeous medical examiner stifle a laugh, which made him shiver. He loved to hear her laugh, even more in such intimate moments.

Now that he was lying on her, Javier finally ended the kiss to position himself properly on her. Lanie smiled at him, sparks in her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes definitely betrayed her. Javier could feel it, that night ; of course she was always in love with him, or she would never have looked at him with that gleam in her eyes. But it wasn't only about that…the way she had taken care of him a moment earlier also betrayed her love for him. What happened before with his damaged eye was an absolute proof. But he also could feel that she was still scared of commitment, or to get officially back with him, so as he ddn't want to rush her again, he didn't add anything.

Instead, just after putting some of her long hair behind her ear, stopping himself to tel her how beautiful she was at that moment, he leaned down and kissed her again, gently first, before kissing her more feverishly a few seconds later, begging to let his tongue enter into her mouth again. Lanie showed no resistance, and let him do what he wanted to do with his tongue, his mouth devouring hers.

As painful as it was sometimes to admit it, she _couldn't_ physically resist Javier Esposito.

Nobody had ever kissed her like that before. Nor even made love to her like that. It was _way more_ than sex, even that night.

Some languorous kisses later, Javier finally broke the kiss and started licking and kissing the fruity skin of her neck, then the one of her shoulder, and continued his way down, lowering the strap and the top of her nightgown on his way, with plans to completely get rid of the garment in no time.

If he wasn't allowed to tell her how much he loved her, well, at least, he could still physically show her and if she only allowed him to that at the moment, he wouldn't complain.

_The End._

_**Thank you again for reading, you ro****ck! Esplanie forever and ever and ever...Wow, I love them. **  
_


End file.
